


Maiden Dreams

by ShadaLu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaLu/pseuds/ShadaLu
Summary: Санса живет в своей золотой клетке в Королевской Гавани, глядя в будущее со страхом и все возрастающим отчаянием. Едва ли не каждый день она молится в богороще, прося богов о помощи и избавлении. Но в ответ они, кажется, решают лишь поиздеваться над ней еще больше. Кто знал, что у богов такое странное чувство юмора?





	Maiden Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где Джон Аррен прожил на четыре года дольше и лето задержалось на тот же срок. Так что началось все позже, все успели стать старше)  
> Книги я читала задолго до того, как появился сериал, так что персонажи в моем представлении намертво зацементированы в своих книжных образах.  
> По событиям подразумевается в основном книжный канон, со щепоткой сериального там, где книги останавливаются.  
> И да, если жанры еще "прозрачно" не намекнули, уточню, что это легкое чтиво. Щепотка сюжета присутствует, но и только. Не стоит искать здесь глубоких конфликтов и философских смыслов))
> 
> Написано по заданию в игре ко Дню Святого Валентина. Условия: фик в одном (или двух, трех) из таких жанров, как пвп, романтика, флафф; обыграть одну из дополнительных тем (выбраны неловкость и первый раз).
> 
> Выложено также: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7909632

Когда это случилось в первый раз, Санса испугалась так, как не пугалась, наверное, еще ни разу в жизни. Даже когда впервые встретилась с сиром Илином Пэйном — тогда у нее по крайней мере оставалась власть над собственным телом, пусть это тело и дрожало от страха, а на глаза наворачивались слезы. В этом же случае…  
  
Казалось, только что она была в богороще, сидела, прислонившись бессильно к толстому стволу сердце-дерева, смежив веки. Всего лишь на мгновение — чтобы сбежать из проклятой клетки хотя бы так, хоть ненадолго. Но открыла глаза она уже совсем в другом месте.  
  
Было темно, но даже в полумраке, чуть осветленном неровным пламенем очага и нескольких свечей где-то неподалеку, Санса осознала, что находится не в своих покоях в крепости Мейегора. Ничего определенного, просто комната казалась… больше, даже в темноте. Как и кровать — огромная, словно плывущий во тьме корабль, и Санса лежала на палубе этого корабля, распластанная, как вытащенная из воды рыба. Или русалка из сказок старой Нэн. Такая же трепещущая и безвольная.  
  
Еще было жарко, но не от огня, — это тепло, беспокойное, щекочущее… неправильное, было все внутри нее, в ее руках и ногах, в ее груди и животе… особенно там, в самом низу. И тело, _ее собственное, полностью обнаженное тело_ творило нечто… странное. Нечто… неприличное. Невообразимо, возмутительно, ужасно неприличное!  
  
Начать с того, что к мягкой постели его прижимало другое, тяжелое, мускулистое, явно мужское. И похоже, такое же нагое. Санса чувствовала горячую кожу своей, чувствовала жесткие волоски, щекочущие при движении, чувствовала шершавые пальцы, поглаживающие и теребящие ее левый сосок, и — _о боги!_ — обжигающий жар жадного рта на правом.  
  
Внутри, соревнуясь с непонятными ощущениями, переполняющими ее, вспыхнула паника, путая мысли, которых и так было немного. Только «Что происходит?!» и «Как это прекратить?! Пока… пока…» Санса хотела крикнуть, потребовать оставить ее в покое или позвать кого-то на помощь, но из послушно распахнувшихся губ сорвался только тихий полувздох-полустон, прозвучавший как-то совершенно… бесстыдно.  
  
Чужие зубы чуть прикусили упругий комочек плоти — напряженный, будто от холода, хотя Сансе было невыносимо, костерасплавляюще жарко, и почти болезненно чувствительный. Ее тело, совершенно непослушное и кажущееся сейчас едва ли знакомым, подалось вверх, выгнулось, пытаясь продлить контакт, получить еще — больше, сильнее, ближе… глубже. Каждое желание — _не ее! никогда не было у нее таких и быть не могло!_ — пронзало острой иголкой стыда — но и сладкого предвкушающего трепета внутри, и Санса осознала, что, закинув ногу на бедро мужчине, едва заметно двигает своими, пытаясь… притереться вплотную, слиться… _там_ … где это дозволено только супругам.  
  
_Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Нельзя…_  
  
Игнорируя заполошные мысли, ее собственные руки, лихорадочно и жадно блуждавшие до этого по спине и широким плечам мужчины, переместились к пояснице и, царапнув ногтями, нажали, пытаясь физически заставить его сдвинуться чуть выше и…  
Санса не знала, что именно предполагалось дальше (скупые объяснения матери и септы Мордейн оставили лишь самые смутные представления), как и каким образом это облегчило бы странное тянущее напряжение внизу живота, но ее — _ее ли?_ — тело, очевидно, знало — и жаждало этого. До прошивающей все внутри дрожи. И это пугало, наверное, даже больше, чем эта — _ужасная_ — ситуация в целом.  
  
Увы — _к счастью!_ — плодов ее усилия принесли примерно столько же, как если бы она пыталась сдвинуть с места скалу. Мужчина ответил коротким хриплым смешком и снова сжал ее соски чуть сильнее: один — зубами, второй — пальцами, кажущимися почти такими же жесткими. Пронизавшее ощущение заставило ее тело вздрогнуть и выгнуться, а руки — метнуться к его голове и зарыться в длинные волосы, чтобы прижать еще ближе. Между ног, где и так было непривычно горячо, будто вспыхнуло пульсирующее пламя.  
  
Изо рта помимо воли — по крайне мере _Санса_ этого точно не хотела — вырвался новый стон, жалобный, почти просящий. Это подействовало — тяжелая рука оставила ее грудь, спустившись к пояснице и еще ниже и немного назад, бесцеремонно обхватив и сжав ягодицу, чуть царапая огрубевшей кожей ладони. И принялась выписывать неровные, рваные фигуры — неторопливо блуждая по округлости бедра, спускаясь к самому колену, поднимаясь снова к ягодицам и спине, то надавливая посильнее, то совсем легко, едва-едва касаясь. Что почему-то ощущалось в разы острее, словно россыпь искр от каждого, самого крошечного прикосновения. То и дело кончики пальцев соскальзывали на внутреннюю сторону бедра, опасно приближаясь к самому сокровенному ее месту — и Санса каждый раз напрягалась в — _страхе_ — предвкушении, проходившем по всему телу сладкой, острой, почти болезненной дрожью, — но ни разу так и не завершили намеченный путь. Это должно было бы радовать, но не радовало. А все происходящее должно было быть ужасным и возмутительным. Но с каждой секундой казалось таким все меньше и меньше. Почти совсем нет.  
  
Санса прикрыла веки и, задыхаясь, плыла в чужих-своих ощущениях, мягкими тягучими волнами накатывающих со все возрастающей настойчивостью, грозящих вот-вот накрыть с головой. И уверенность, что она этого не хотела бы, таяла с каждой такой волной.  
  
Мысли путались, уступая неосознанным, инстинктивным порывам. Податься бедрами навстречу, продлевая контакт; сжать сильнее пальцы на его плече, впиваясь ногтями, вызывая низкое, почти звериное ворчание в ответ; откинуть голову, выгнув шею, позволяя — умоляя — проложить дорожку обжигающих поцелуев от груди вверх. И чувствовать…  
  
Как стремительно раскаляется воздух, заставляя сглатывать его лишь крохотными порциями, захлебываясь, как обжигают прикосновения требовательных губ, исследующих ее ставшую вдруг сверхчувствительной кожу — от нежного местечка под нижней челюстью до уха, — как разбегаются по венам порции разноцветных искр от горячего дыхания…  
  
Санса нетерпеливо выгнулась, пытаясь ослабить, подавить все нарастающее внутри напряжение, потребность в… в чем-то, и рвано выдохнула, когда мужчина обвел кончиком языка раковину ее уха, неторопливо, словно желая распробовать, легко прикусил мочку… и неожиданно отстранился.  
  
Внезапная прохлада ночного воздуха на разгоряченной коже и вспышка острого наслаждения, молнией прошившая тело, когда его пальцы наконец скользнули между ее ног, туда, где никто, кроме нее, не касался прежде — _и не должен был!_ — заставили Сансу распахнуть глаза. _О нет… Нет-нет, не может быть…_ Она даже не знала, против чего именно так безнадежно протестует: бесцеремонного вторжения или… Неужели она действительно не знала? Не поняла до этого момента? Не осознала, насколько широки его плечи и мускулисто тело, не почувствовала отчетливых шрамов под своими пальцами и не соотнесла одно с другим? Даже прикосновения обгоревших с одной стороны губ ощущались на коже… странно, отчетливо… контрастно, соединяя мягкую ласку с жестким нажимом.  
  
_Конечно знала_ , шепнуло что-то внутри. _Догадывалась_. _Чуяла_.  
  
Санса резко втянула ртом воздух, глядя прямо в обезображенное лицо Пса. Длинные темные волосы, выдающийся горбатый нос, тяжелая бровь, нависающая над правым глазом, — и беспорядочное месиво оплавившейся плоти, заменяющее собой всю левую половину. _Уродлив и ужасен, как всегда._  
  
Но как бы ей ни хотелось оттолкнуть его, сорваться с места и убежать как можно дальше или хотя бы просто отодвинуться, ее тело явно имело другие планы. Она чувствовала, как раздвигаются шире ее ноги, давая ему лучший доступ, чувствовала, как скользят его пальцы по ее с готовностью открытой влажной и сверхчувствительной плоти — неожиданно легко, даже нежно, но уверенно, будто все это происходило уже тысячу раз. Слышала свое частое рваное дыхание — и чувствовала его неровные выдохи на своем лице. Чувствовала нечто твердое и горячее, трущееся о бедро при каждом ее непроизвольном движении в стремлении продлить и усилить мучительно дразнящие прикосновения там, внизу.  
  
Ее собственные руки требовательно впивались ногтями в покрытую множеством мелких и крупных шрамов кожу, блуждая по его плечам и спине, с нажимом поднимаясь по шее к затылку, пытаясь притянуть ближе, и ее же собственный рот искал настойчиво контакта с его, находящимся близко, настолько, что, казалось, выдохнутый ею воздух тут же оказывается в его легких, но одновременно — слишком, невыносимо далеко. Короткие лихорадочные поцелуи ничуть не усмиряли бушующую внутри жажду, а лишь разжигали — сильнее и сильнее.  
  
Санса никогда не думала, что целоваться можно _так_. Жадно, беспорядочно. Почти грубо и совершенно бесстыдно. Прикусывая губы и сплетаясь языками. Словно желая поглотить друг друга.  
  
И что она может этого _хотеть_. _Таких_ поцелуев, _таких_ прикосновений… Это ей и присниться не могло никогда. На миг что-то царапнуло сознание, и Санса попыталась сосредоточиться, но ощущения — незнакомые, странные, заставляющие все тело напрягаться, едва заметно дрожа, как опасно туго натянутая струна, — накатывали волна за волной, заглушая все мысли. Почти чересчур, почти невыносимо… И в то же время — недостаточно. Каждый раз, когда казалось, что избавление уже близко, вот-вот и… пальцы внизу чуть меняли ритм движений и силу нажима, скользя едва ощутимо и мучительно медленно — прочь от какой-то особой, требовательно пульсирующей точки, и вместо обещанного… _чего-то_ внутри лишь разрасталось, свиваясь все туже и туже, чувство неудовлетворенности. Потребность…  
  
— Хва-а-а-тит… — вырвалось из ее рта со стоном, и Санса даже не смогла сообразить, что пронзило ее в этот миг сильнее: радость оттого, что ее неуправляемое тело наконец одумалось и решило все прекратить, или разочарование.  
  
Пес чуть отстранился, и _это_ свое чувство Санса распознала сразу — страх. Она слышала, что отказ может разозлить мужчину, а если вспомнить, что до этого вот мгновения она не только все ему позволяла, но и сама более чем охотно участвовала… _Это может не просто разозлить. А он и так всегда зол, всегда будто самый настоящий свирепый пес, готовый в любой миг наброситься и разорвать горло… О боги…_  
  
Санса бы с радостью отвернулась, чтобы хотя бы не видеть его полного мрачной ярости взгляда, но тело слушалось ее ничуть не лучше, чем до этого. И его взгляд… Тот самый, который всегда едва ли не обжигал тлеющей где-то внутри ненавистью, сейчас способен был опалить тоже. Вот только ни капли злобы там не было.  
  
— Ты можешь лучше, Пташка. Попробуй еще.  
  
Обожженный уголок его рта чуть дернулся, но не раздраженно, а скорее в попытке не улыбнуться. Пес — сдерживающий улыбку? Не издевательский хохот, не злобное рычание — улыбку?.. Серые глаза, кажущиеся сейчас почти черными, смотрели с жаждой человека, несколько дней блуждавшего по пустыне и наконец-то наткнувшегося на вожделенную воду. Пугающе ненасытный, почти хищный взгляд. И все же где-то в глубине таилось то, чего она никогда не видела там раньше — веселье. Крохотные, словно искорки над очагом, смешинки.  
  
Санса хотела бы протереть глаза, но ее руки вместо этого с ленивой, чувственной лаской скользнули по его плечам, оглаживая кончиками пальцев напряженные мышцы и прослеживая мелкие шрамы, и переплелись на затылке, а тело, приподнявшись, сократило расстояние между ними. Приоткрыв рот, она прошлась от его уха до ключицы странными почти-поцелуями, касаясь кожи лишь кончиком языка и — едва-едва — губами, мягко и нежно поцеловала в месте соединения шеи с плечом и… укусила. Вполне ощутимо, с силой сжав зубы.  
  
— Так? — услышала она произносимые ее собственным ртом, растянувшимся в притворно милой улыбке, слова. Внутри Санса сжалась и оцепенела, ожидая…  
  
С очень достоверным подобием низкого звериного рычания, жесткие губы смяли ее — все еще улыбающиеся, требовательно и жадно. Тяжелое тело сместилось, накрыв ее полностью, а дразнящие пальцы внизу сменило… _мужское достоинство, вот что это_ , подумала Санса как-то отстраненно, _прямо… там, возле… там, где лишь ее будущий супруг имел бы право находиться_.  
  
Перед внутренним взором промелькнул образ Джоффри, и Санса содрогнулась от ужаса даже большего, чем тот, который охватил ее при мысли о потере невинности, здесь и сейчас, с Псом — изо всех людей… Точнее, должен был охватить. Санса _знала_ , что страх должен быть здесь, могла почти чувствовать неудержимый поток поглощающей разум паники, но… _не чувствовала_ на самом деле. Может быть, потому, что это именно разум знал, что нужно бояться, но с каждым мгновением оказывался погребенным все глубже и глубже под ошеломляющими ощущениями, переполняющими тело. Которое существование никакой опасности признавать не желало. А желало лишь прикосновений — больше и ближе. Намного ближе.  
  
Пес двигался. Неторопливые движения вперед и назад, словно накатывающая на берег волна, то и дело вжимающие ее в кровать чуть сильнее, чтобы тут же отступить, лишая такой нужной, хоть и все еще возмутительно недостаточной близости. Большая мозолистая ладонь, привыкшая держать меч и нести смерть, а не ласку, не останавливаясь скользила по ее разгоряченному телу — поразительно нежно, — оглаживала и сжимала, чуть царапая огрубевшей кожей, заставляя ее собственную едва ли не вибрировать от напряжения, от желания — еще.  
  
Время от времени он отрывался от ее губ — только чтобы покрыть лихорадочными горячими поцелуями скулу, челюсть, шею… и снова припасть ко рту, с такой жадность, будто это — источник самой жизни.  
  
Под покрытой шрамами кожей кончиками пальцев Санса чувствовала едва сдерживаемую энергию, бурлящую в напряженных железных мышцах, вызывающую какой-то непонятный, едва ли не животный отклик в ней. Потребность, почти болезненную в своей неутолимости. Ту же самую, которая — она знала, чуяла это в каждом его движении — снедала и его. И все же…  
  
Ее ноги обвили его бедра, стараясь притянуть ближе, заставить наконец прекратить эту пытку, сладкую, но и мучительную одновременно, и дать ей то, в чем так отчаянно, до дрожи нуждалось сейчас ее тело. Между ног требовательно пульсировало — в такт скользящим движениям по ее влажным складкам. Вперед-назад, чуть сильнее нажим — и новая порция разноцветных искр, щекочуще покалывающих, отправляющихся в путешествие по коже, по венам, по всему ее существу. Казалось, вот-вот — и… Санса не знала, что «и», не понимала и половины того, что с ней происходило, тех ощущений, которые кипели и бурлили внутри, но ей было слишком хорошо, чтобы беспокоиться. Слишком, но все равно недостаточно. Что-то подсказывало, что может быть — должно быть! — еще лучше. Что чего-то не хватает, что…  
  
— Сандор… Ну же!.. — выдохнул ее рот в перерыве между поцелуями. Пальцы впились в крепкие мускулы плеча и шеи ногтями — изо всех сил, наверняка болезненно, но ответом стал лишь еще один хриплый смешок.  
  
— Леди продолжает упрямиться. И что я могу сделать? — голос его звучал даже ниже и грубее, чем обычно, но привычной злобы по-прежнему не было.  
  
Он приподнялся на локтях и замер, глядя на нее со странной смесью желания, раздражения и насмешки. Чего-то ожидая. По тяжелому неровному дыханию, по напряжению, ощущавшемуся в каждой мышце, по темному, горящему жаждой взгляду Санса видела, что долго ждать он не намерен. И сама того не хотела. Последние крохи страха исчезли, сгорели в сгустившемся между их телами зное, том самом, который, казалось, расплавлял ее всю… их обоих — чтобы слить воедино. И прямо сейчас, в этой полутемной комнате, именно этого ей и хотелось больше всего на свете. Не прекращать, не останавливаться. Двигаться — навстречу друг другу и вместе. Даже не хотелось — было нужно. И если бы она знала, что делать…  
  
— Скажи.  
  
…что сказать…  
  
Она провела руками по его плечам, груди, затем обратно и, обхватив ладонями лицо, ощущая одной слабое покалывание пробивающейся щетины, а второй — рваную вязь шрамов, проговорила:  
  
— Хочу чувствовать… тебя… внутри… Пожалуйста.  
  
Очевидно, это была правильная вещь. Санса не успела не то что ужаснуться своей вопиюще неприличной просьбе, но и толком осознать ее, не успела даже сжаться в предчувствии неизбежной боли — ее рот внезапно снова оказался захвачен в поцелуе, жадном, почти грубом, а тело — в водовороте ощущений. Если до этого ей казалось, что их слишком много, то теперь все лишь усилилось — в неисчислимое количество раз. Какая бы неведомая причина ни заставляла Пса сдерживаться до этого, сейчас ее не было, и разница ошеломляла. _Может быть, так чувствуют себя его противники в бою_ , мелькнула нелепая мысль, _беспомощными перед сосредоточенным, быстрым и безжалостным натиском — словно со всех сторон разом_. Только они наверняка боялись. Санса больше не чувствовала ничего, похожего на страх.  
  
Желание. Захлестывающее волнами, накрывающее с головой, хотя она понятия не имела, чего же так неистово желает. Напряжение. Растущее с каждым мгновением и будто натягивающее каждый нерв в ее теле — до вибрирующего шума, затапливающего уши, отрезающего весь остальной мир и оставляющего только эту комнату, только слабо освещенную кровать, только их двоих — два человеческих существа, слившиеся наконец в одно.  
  
Она не могла бы сказать, когда именно это произошло, слишком потерянная в незнакомых, ошеломляющих ощущениях. Просто в какой-то момент они уже двигались вместе, и она чувствовала его в себе, и с каждым движением что-то внутри росло и свивалось тугим клубком. Сильнее… Еще сильнее… Еще…  
  
Когда казалось, что больше она уже просто не выдержит, Санса почувствовала его руку там, где они все еще были соединены. Пальцы нащупали какую-то точку, от прикосновения к которой она выгнулась и едва не захлебнулась воздухом, втянув его резким, судорожным глотком. Несколько движений шершавых подушечек по ее почти болезненно чувствительной влажной плоти — и плотно скрученный комок внизу живота, полный невыносимого уже напряжения, начал разворачиваться, заставляя, кажется, ее всю распадаться, растворяться во вспышках удовольствия, накатывающих одна за одной, каждая — сильнее, больше, ярче… Где-то далеко Санса слышала прерывистые женские стоны, звучащие все выше, все несдержаннее, слившиеся затем в один — долгий и протяжный. Странно отстраненно осознавала лихорадочные, порывистые движения собственного тела и такие же — его, быстрее, сильнее, жестче. И затем — несколько мгновений полной неподвижности и ощущения идеальности, наполнившего все ее существо. Несколько мгновений, когда, казалось, само время остановилось, позволив ей плыть на мягких волнах абсолютного блаженства.  
  
Первым, что она ощутила, когда мир постепенно начал возвращаться на круги своя, стали рваные выдохи, опаляющие ее шею. Ее собственное дыхание было ничуть не ровнее. Санса сделала глубокий вдох и с некоторым трудом, как чужие, расслабила свои пальцы, судорожно, глубоко впившись ногтями, цеплявшиеся за широкие плечи. Длинно выдохнув, Пес перекатился на спину и, обхватив ее за талию, бесцеремонно притянул ближе, наполовину уложив на себя.  
  
Огонь в очаге пригас, свечи почти догорели — в комнате стало значительно темнее, чему Санса безмерно обрадовалась: с восприятием окружающего мира вернулось и осознание себя. А вместе с этим — и того, что именно они только что делали. Она бы хотела провалиться сквозь мягкий матрас и остов кровати, через каменный пол и все этажи, сколько их там еще снизу, — куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Или хотя бы спрятать лицо, закрыть глаза, не смотреть, в красках вспоминая все, что происходило всего несколько минут назад… Но ее предательское тело, как и раньше, поступило по-своему.  
  
Сложив руки на его груди, она оперлась на них подбородком, глядя на необожженную половину его лица из-под полуопущенных век. Над густой темной бровью блестели бисеринки пота, прядь длинных черных волос, прилипшая к щеке, трепетала от все еще тяжелого дыхания. Жесткие, грубые черты, выглядевшие обычно не живее его шлема и не приятнее изувеченной левой стороны, смягчились и дышали покоем. Просто человеческое лицо, некрасивое, как и прежде, но не страшное на самом деле.  
  
Все его огромное, покрытое шрамами тело буквально источало жар, как раскаленные камни очага, но вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, Санса лишь плотнее прижалась к горячему боку. Переместила чуть выше закинутую на его бедро ногу, внутренне ужасаясь неприличности позы, но не в силах ее изменить, и, потянувшись вперед, убрала упавшие на его лицо волосы, не спеша отнимать руку, чуть поглаживая кончиками пальцев колючую щеку и подбородок. Повернув голову, он открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее, снова поразив непривычным выражением — сытое, ленивое удовлетворение с капелькой веселого недоумения и… чего-то еще, глубже и дальше, чего-то совсем незнакомого.  
  
— Седьмое пекло, Пташка! Столько лет, а ты все еще не можешь сказать, чего хочешь и когда, — пробормотал он хрипло, кривя губы в насмешливой полуулыбке.  
  
Ее собственные растянулись в ответной — _озорной_ , внезапно осознала Санса с удивлением.  
  
Подтянувшись повыше, она, изо всех сил сдерживая грозящую расползтись на все лицо улыбку, наклонилась и поцеловала его, легко, едва прикоснувшись.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала в приоткрывшиеся с готовностью губы и тут же отстранилась. Проследила за тем, как нервно сжались его челюсти, как на миг метнулся в сторону взгляд, и, тихо рассмеявшись, добавила с шутливым укором: — И кто теперь не может и слова выговорить?  
  
В серых глазах мелькнуло раздражение, и в следующий миг ее подбородок оказался зажат в крепкой хватке железных пальцев. Санса привычно сжалась, пытаясь заставить себя перестать улыбаться. Где-то на границе сознания трепетало боязливое недоумение: что, во имя всех богов, старых и новых, могло заставить ее все это сказать?..  
  
— Я люблю тебя тоже. Сама знаешь, — голос Пса прозвучал особенно низко, хрипло и отрывисто, почти угрожающе, а обожженный уголок рта беспокойно дернулся несколько раз. Но глаза смотрели в ее собственные не отрываясь, и с ошеломляющей ясностью она вдруг поняла, что — да, знает. Видит…  
  
А еще через мгновение распахнула веки и, перепуганно оглядевшись, обнаружила себя в богороще. Все там же, под сердце-деревом, где присела отдохнуть какое-то время назад. Попытавшись вскочить, она покачнулась — ноги занемели, а значит, спала она довольно долго. Но по крайней мере они двигались по ее воле. А не как…  
  
Перед внутренним взором промелькнуло несколько еще совсем свежих, совсем ярких воспоминаний, и стыд опалил от макушки до пяток. Щеки вспыхнули, дыхание на миг перехватило, а по телу прошла волна мурашек. Санса вздрогнула, и нервно огляделась — казалось, увидь ее кто-то сейчас, сразу же догадается, о чем именно она думает. К счастью, в богороще, как всегда, никого не было, лишь слабый ветерок колыхал низкие ветви деревьев да перекликались где-то в предвечернем небе птицы.  
  
Боги, какой же странный сон! Как ей могло _такое_ присниться?.. Да еще и в священном месте!..  
  
Оперевшись дрожащей рукой на могучий ствол сердце-дерева, она зажмурилась и попыталась успокоиться, чтобы, помолившись с чистым сердцем и сознанием, попросить прощения за свою, пусть и невольную, распущенность, но в голове тут же завертелся целый вихрь мыслей, и чистых среди них не было ни одной.  
  
Глаза распахнулись будто сами собой. Как во сне. Санса испуганно поморгала и даже пару раз взмахнула руками, чтобы убедиться, что контролирует собственное тело, и, пробормотав вполголоса короткую молитву, направилась в крепость, низко опустив голову и стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. Пес имел отвратительную привычку появляться словно из ниоткуда на ее пути, и если она и раньше редко могла заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза, то сейчас… Только представив себе возможную встречу, Санса с трудом сглотнула и ускорила шаг, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не побежать.


End file.
